The present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional (3D) reconstruction apparatus and method including material appearance modeling, and more particularly, to a measurement apparatus and method capable of simultaneously acquiring 3D geometry and appearance modeling data.
As the digitization of content is accelerated, a lot of researches and patents on apparatuses and methods for generating virtual 3D content are being performed.
A conventional image-based 3D scanner reconstructs only the geometry of an object to be measured, or performs reconstruction while synthesizing a texture acquired through a camera on a preceding geometry.
The conventional image-based 3D scanner has a problem that it is difficult to express reflection characteristics appearing due to light and surface interaction, such as specular, shadow, masking, and inter reflection of an original image by a photographing method of a conventional commercial scanner.
Since general 3D scanners not including material appearance modeling or simple multi-stereo-based methods that reconstruct only geometry or generate a texture through an image acquired in a measurement environment, reflection characteristics of light and surface interaction appearing in a real world cannot be visualized, thus causing a sense of difference.
In the case of most measurement apparatus that measure light and surface interaction, the measurement is performed while rotating a light source module based on one material sample sphere. Generally, material appearance modeling and 3D geometry measurement should be separately performed. Such a method is not only time-consuming but also must match data measured by individual apparatuses, resulting in limited accuracy.
That is, a method of generating a texture based on an image simply acquired in a measurement environment can obtain information on the appearance of an object, but it is difficult to obtain information on the texture of an object.